Trigeny
'''Trigeny' - niebezpieczne zmutowane organizmy, i drugorzędni, a później główni antagoniści z pierwszej części serii. Zostały stworzone przez Krieger Corp za pomocą serum George'a Kriegera które oryginalnie miało zwiększać zdolności fizyczne ludzi, jednak zamiast tego doprowadziło do tego że obiekty testowe zmieniały się w zmutowane potwory. Historia Przed akcją gry Przed stworzeniem Trigenów, George Krieger w Departamencie Obrony próbował najpierw dokonywać czegoś co określane jest jedynie jako "testy na ludziach"Wiele źródeł, m.in. kilka wersji oficjalnej instrukcji gry., jednak jak ma się to do kwestii Trigenów nie do końca wiadomo. Został przez to właśnie zdarzenie wydalony z thumb|left|212px|Krieger mówiący publicznie o swoich badaniach.Departamentu, i stał się prywatnym biznesmenem, zakładając Krieger Corp. Później w publicznym wywiadzie przyznał, że wykupił archipelag z dala od międzynarodowych szlaków handlowych, albowiem będzie on idealnym miejscem na jego badania, od których jak sam twierdził zależy przyszłość ludzkościCutscenka w poziomie Lotniskowiec.. Nieco później stworzył tam swoje serum, które wstrzyknął obiektom testowym - małpom. Zaczęły wykazywać nadludzkie zdolnościCutscenka w poziomie Fort., a potem zmutowały. Jak się okazało serum Kriegera co prawda niesamowicie zwiększało fizyczne zdolności, jednak kosztem mutacji użytkownika, i znacznego zwiększenia jego poziomu agresji, przez co wszystkie Trigeny stały się bardzo niebezpieczne. Krieger nakazał je badać, zarówno w laboratoriach, jak i w specjalnych zamkniętych strefach gdzie najemnicy poruszali się po zawieszonych w drzewach pomostach, podczas gdy nieudane, martwe Trigeny wrzucano do wody żeby pożarły je rekinyKonwersacja najemników w poziomie Fort..thumb|260px|Pierwsze Trigeny uciekają. Wielu najemników zaczęło odczuwać obawę z powodu Trigenów, niektórzy przeczuwali ich ucieczkę, czy też że naukowcy karmią ich Trigenim mięsemKonwersacja najemników w poziomie Regulator.. Pierwsza Ucieczka Kiedy Jack Carver zniszczył centrum radiostacji, spowodował chaos na wyspach, powodując też że na wolność, z ośrodka badawczego Treetop wyrwały się pierwsze Trigeny, które zaczęły zabijać najemników nie tylko w samym kompleksie, ale też prowadzących do kompleksu jaskiniach. Początkowo naukowcy kazali nie zabijać Trigenów, jednakże by się bronić najemnicy zaczęli to robić tak czy siak. W jaskiniach, Jack zobaczył pierwszego Trigena, a później musiał stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz po dotarciu do ośrodka badawczego Treetop, i w Bunkrze gdzie to odnalazł zwłoki dziwnego Trigena, który na pewno nie był zmutowaną małpą, sugerując że Krieger być może nie testuje serum wyłącznie na zwierzętach. Wojna z Krieger Mercenary Corps Później sytuacja wymknęła się jeszcze bardziej spod kontroli, kiedy to Jack i Valerine Constantine zniszczyli thumb|left|Trigeny uwolnione z klatek.Terminal przez który Trigeny wydostały się masowo na wolność - w tym nowo-powstałe Trigeny które przed mutacją były ludźmi. Mutanty zaczęły siać chaos w kompleksach, a później także rozpętały prawdziwą wojnę na jednej z wysp, atakując najemników bez litości. Później, Jack zaczął odkrywać że coraz więcej miejsc roi się od zbiegłych Trigenów, do tego stopnia że najemnicy zaczęli korzystać z technologii takich jak Gaz Nerwowy żeby z nimi walczyć, obawiając się że mogą stawać się inteligentneKonwersacja najemników w poziomie Łódź.. Kompletne przejęcie wysp Próby najemników jednak okazały się daremne, i Trigeny przejęły w końcu archipelag co widać w cutscence thumb|282px|"Przyszłość" Kriegera.kończącej misję Fabryka, atakując wszystko i mordując większość najemników. Jack został wrzucony do jednego z zainfekowanych Trigenami obszarów przez Kriegera, gdzie to z przerażeniem odkrył że sam również powoli zmienia się w Trigena, pomimo tego że wziął wcześniej antidotum. Jako że jedyne antidotum posiadał sam Krieger w swojej bazie we wnętrzu wulkanu, Jack ruszył tam aby je zdobyć. Wulkan W Wulkanie również obecne były Trigeny, jednakże tylko ludzkie - sam Krieger również zmienił się w Trigena, prawdopodobnie najbardziej ludzkiego ze wszystkich, a później został zabity przez Jacka. Po akcji gry Trigeny prawdopodobnie wymarły gdyż zmutowane i sztucznie stworzone organizmy w większości przypadków nie mogą się rozmnażać z powodów biologicznych. Opis Biologia Trigenem można się stać jedynie poprzez zainfekowanie serum, które później po odkryciu jego właściwości przemieniania ludzi w Trigenów określane było po prostu jako mutagen przez naukowców i najemników. Serum można się zakazić przez przyjęcie go, lub nawet przez przebywanie w zakażonym przez nie obszarzeFabryka.frame|left|Trigen, widoczne mutacje takie jak drastycznie zwiększona masa mięśniowa. Jedną z pierwszych oznak przemiany w Trigena jest zmiana koloru skóry na zielonyTama. Na ogół przemiana trwa godzinę lub mniejW poziomie ''Wulkan Krieger przed śmiercią mówi do Jacka "Została ci ledwie godzina, jej nawet mniej".. Trigeny posiadają pomimo różnej budowy pewne cechy wspólne - palce przemienione w krwistoczerwone pazury, skóra z widocznymi żyłami, brak warg, i przede wszystkim podobne odgłosy, przypominające charczenie. Są wyjątkowo agresywne, zabijają wszystko co wejdzie im w drogę, poza innymi Trigenami. Krieger kontroluje je za pomocą implantówDoyle w misji Domek na drzewie. Niektóre Trigeny nie posiadają ich w sobie, co powoduje że są jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne i agresywneKonwersacja najemników w poziomie Rebelia.. . Fazy Trigenów Gra implikuje wielokrotnie że istnieją trzy fazy projektu który skutkował powstaniem Trigenów - pierwszy to wstrzykiwanie serum małpom, drugie ludziom, a trzecie zygotom, stadium to miało posłużyć do tworzenia armii superżołnierzy gotowych do walki już po narodzinach - za pomocą Trigenów tej fazy, Krieger mógłby przejąć władzę nad światemDoyle w misji Fabryka. Prawdopodobnie w zależności od typu Trigena, hodowano je w klatkach lub specjalnych kadziach wypełnionych thumb|Trigen w kadzi.wodą i/lub mutagenem. Niektóre Trigeny są klonowaneKonwersacja najemników w poziomie Archiwum.. Gra sugeruje ponadto że gdzieś na wyspach krążą inne, nieznane Trigeny - w poziomie Katakumby możemy usłyszeć czasami gdzieś w głębi korytarzy wycie, jęki i trzeszczenie którego nie wydaje żaden mutant spotykany w grze a które nie jest częścią muzyki, w poziomie Nocny łowca najemnicy mówią o tym że widzieli jak "coś" zabiło Trigena, coś o czym "nie chcą wiedzieć". Ponad to, w poziomie Trening najemnicy mówią też o zmutowanym szczurze. Gatunki Skaczące Trigeny Osobny artykuł: Skaczące Trigeny Skaczące Trigeny '(ang. ''Mutant Aberration, Mutant Chimp) - najbardziej liczne i rozpoznawalne Trigeny w grze. Są thumbto zmutowane małpy, pierwsze obiekty na których to Krieger testował swoje serum. Jak nazwa wskazuje, mogą one daleko skakać. Jednym lub dwoma ciosami szponów mogą zabić w pełni wyleczonego oraz opancerzonego Jacka. Szympansy są mniejsze i mają na sobie resztki futra, natomiast goryle posiadają szczękę wrośniętą w ciało, długie szpony i są wolniejsze i większe. Uznawane powszechnie wśród graczy za najbardziej denerwujących przeciwników w grze, stały się obiektem dużej ilości negatywnych opinii ze strony recenzentów. Szybkie Trigeny Osobny artykuł: Szybkie Trigeny '''Szybkie Trigeny (ang. Fast Trigens) - zmutowani ludzie, oraz najbardziej ludzkie Trigeny spotykane w grze.thumb|133px Jako jedne z dwóch Trigenów (Obok Niewidzialnych) strzelają do gracza z broni palnej. Ich nazwa pochodzi od faktu że potrafią skakać najdalej ze wszystkich Trigenów w grze, dzięki swoim długim, zmutowanym nogom - w kilku poziomach potrafią nawet zeskoczyć z wieży na górę a potem na ziemię. Gdy gracz znajduje się w ich pobliżu, kopią go z półobrotu, ponownie wskazując na to że ich nogi mogą być potencjalnie najbardziej silną częścią ich ciała. Wydają się być do pewnego stopnia inteligentne, w cutscenkach widać że potrafią otwierać drzwi, a także "dowodzić" tłumami Trigenów, w tym nawet innymi ludzkimi mutantami - Grubasami i Niewidzialnymi Trigenami. Niewidzialne Trigeny Osobny artykuł: Niewidzialne Trigeny Niewidzialne Trigeny (ang. Stealth Trigens) - zmutowani ludzie, najrzadszy typ Trigena w grze, pojawiający się thumb|164pxzaledwie dwa razy (trzy, jeżeli wliczy się w to cutscenkę w poziomie Regulator). Niewidzialne Trigeny to przerażająco chude, pozbawione opancerzenia strzelające z broni palnej mutanty. Poza pistoletem z tłumikiem są wyposażone w eksperymentalne urządzenie maskujące pozwalające im na tymczasowe znikanie. Ich główną bronią jest element zaskoczenia, pomimo tego nie stanowią zbyt wielkiego zagrożenia. Grubasy Osobny artykuł: Grubasy Grubasy ''(ang. Big Boys) ''- wielcy, masywni zmutowani ludzie, oraz najpotężniejsze Trigeny jakie napotykamy w grze osobiście.thumb Najczęściej są wyposażeni w zadającą graczowi kolosalne obrażenia wyrzutnię samonaprowadzających się do pewnego stopnia rakiet na ręce, ale w grze pojawiają się też osobniki bez wyrzutni, atakujące Jacka gołymi rękami uzbrojonymi w masywne szpony. Są bardzo odporni. Ich wrażliwymi punktami w które należy strzelać są głowa i uzbrojona w trzy pojemniki z mutagenem klatka piersiowa. Byli tworzeni i hodowani w specjalnych kadziach w Zamrażarce. Wycięta zawartość Ewolucja Trigeny powstałt prawdopodobnie z oryginalnego konceptu zmutowanych dinozaurów z czasów kiedy Far Cry było zaledwie w fazie koncepcyjnej i nazywało się X-Isle Exploring development of Far Cry 1: part 1 Oryginalnie Trigeny miały wydawać odgłosy przypominające kwiczenie świni i niskie warczenie aniżeli obecne ryki. Odgłosy te widoczne są w plikach gry w folderze "sounds\mutants", i mają nazwy takie jak "meating", "mtheathen1" czy "midle1". Odgłos "mtheathen1" jest używany w grze, w cutscence w poziomie Laboratorium gdzie Trigen zabija najemnika. Trigeny pozostałe w kodzie MutantBaboon W plikach gry pozostało kilka wyciętych mutantów - pierwszy, o którym nie wiadomo nic poza nazwą to zmutowany pawian (MutantBaboon). Zostało po nim jedynie kilka linijek kodu. Mutant Omega i Mutant Worm Drugie to mutanty z pozostałymi modelami - Mutant Omega, Mutant Worm. Mutant Omega nie posiada tekstur, wiadomo jedynie że miał być silniejszą wersją Grubasa, z dodatkowymi wyrzutniami rakiet na plecach. W nieużytych plikach audio poziomu Fabryka można zauważyć że oryginalnie gracz miał napotkać Omegę w właśnie tym poziomie, w stanie uśpienia (nazwy plików audio z nieużytą rozmową o Mutancie Omega to od compound_specific_F3 do compound_specific_F7). Mutant Worm to wężo-podobny, tudzież robako-podobny mutant z nieoteksturowanym modelem i nieużytym AI o nazwie "Worm" które wydaje odgłosy świni i biega za graczem bardzo szybko, nie zadając jednak obrażeń. Wczesne humanoidalne mutanty Mutant Rear i Mutant Cover to prototypy Szybkiego Trigena i Grubasa, prawdopodobnie z wersji beta. Jedyne co thumb|262px|Modele zwłok MutantCover i embriona MutantRear z plików gry.można odnaleźć z nich w grze to dwa modele, z czego model Reara (nazywany w plikach embrionem) znajduje się w poziomie Fabryka, jednak bardzo ciężko go zauważyć, gdyż znajduje się pod wodą. MutantCover posiada w grze ponadto pełny, nieużyty voiceset (głos), którego do pewnego stopnia (jedynie w wersji angielskiej) używa Grubas, jednak nie jest on podobny do jego obecnego głosu, przez co często wydaje się jakby Grubasy mówiły dwoma różnymi głosami. Co ciekawe w Polskiej wersji jest on zamieniony na głos najemnika, jest to najbardziej widoczne kiedy Grubasa umieści się w edytorze. Ostatni mutant pozostawiony w kodzie to prototyp Niewidzialnego Trigena - MutantScout. Posiada uszkodzony kod, i jest niedokończony, ale poza tym od standardowego Niewidzialnego Trigena nie różni się niczym, nawet modelem. Sugeruje to, że oryginalnie ludzkie Mutanty również były podzielone na rangi podobne do najemników w kodzie - MercRear i MutantRear, MercScout i MutantScout, MercCover i MutantCover, i być może - choć nie ma na to potwierdzenia - mogłyby ze sobą współpracować.thumb|left|173px|Mutant Screwed. Mutant Screwed Najbardziej znanym Trigenem wyciętym z gry jest Mutant Screwed, który buguje się i nie posiada animacji, ale za to posiada kompletny model użyty nawet w grze w poziomie Bunkier i Tama (W cutscence). Gra sugeruje w poziomie Bunkier (gdzie znajdujemy jego brudne zwłoki na stole operacyjnym) że Mutant Screwed to swego rodzaju "brakujące ogniwo" pomiędzy ludzkimi a zwierzęcymi Trigenami i/lub prototyp Grubasa, a robi to poprzez cytat Jacka który aktywuje się kiedy gracz widzi zwłoki mutanta, wtedy to wyraźnie szokowany Jack twierdzi że na pewno nie jest to małpa. Kontrowersje Trigeny były według wielu ludzi głównym powodem dla którego pierwsza część Far Cry 1 nie przyjęła się zbyt dobrze - wielu ludzi uważało że były niepotrzebne, czy też że odchodziły od klimatu. Najgorzej przyjęte zostały Trigeny skaczące, które były w stanie zabić w pełni opancerzonego i wyleczonego gracza dwoma ciosami, które dla wielu graczy - szczególnie tych spodziewających się typowej strzelanki militarnej - skutecznie usuwały jakąkolwiek zabawę z gry. Wielu młodszych graczy ponadto bało się Trigenów, a w szczególności misji "Domek na drzewie" gdzie pierwszy raz dochodzi do walki z nimi. Ciekawostki *Wszystkie ludzkie Trigeny zdają się mieć w swoich ciałach jakieś mechaniczne części lub dodatki, takie jak zbiorniki z mutagenem, rury, czy dodatkowa zbroja. Wycięty Mutant Omega miał być w zasadzie do pewnego stopnia pół-mechaniczny, a również wycięty Mutant Rear miał widoczne kawałki metalu w dziurach na skórze. *Niedawno odkryte przez użytkownika ModDb grafiki koncepcyjne i rendery Mutanta Rear i Mutanta Omega można znaleźć na stronie http://www.maristov.com/ w zakładce Crytek. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie w Far Cry Kategoria:Trigeny